Daisuki Bos'u
by abrar Kiroashi
Summary: Bacalah hamya iseng jadi jangan terlalu berharap dengan ada lanjutanya.


By Abrar Kiroashi.

Genre : Milf,Netorare,Maid,Rape,Virgin.

Pair Naruto x Harem.

Rating :M.

Disc : MK.

Warn : Typo,Lemon,OC (Covers),18.

Summary : Disekolah Uzumaki Naruto adalah pemuda yang biasa saja, Siswa biasa yang datang untuk menuntut llmu, tapi jika diluar Sekolah ia memiliki sebuah...?.

Chapter 1 : Orang biasa didalam sekolah.

Sekolah Konoha yang terlihat biasa halnya dengan sekolah lainya. Siswa maupun Siswi yang belajar.

Kini para Siswa Siswi sedang berada di kelasnya dan mendengarkan Guru yang menjelaskan pelajaranya.

Begitu juga pemuda bernama Naruto itu walaupun wajahnya terlihat bosan.

'Teeeeeetttt'.

Suara bel terdengar di telinga para Murid, dan mulai berhamburan dan menuju ke kantin.

Sedangkan Naruto kini berada di atap untuk bersantai. "Membosankan, apa tidak ada yang menarik"Guman pelan.

Setelah ia berguman ada yang menghampirinya Naruto melihatnya seorang Siswi terlihat cantik dan dia adalah Shion si ratu gosip di sekolah, ditambah lagi ia selalu mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto-kun".

'Berisik'.

Shion melihat Naruto mengubris panggilanya merasa geram tapi ia urungkan dan.

"Ayo ikut aku?"Ujar Shion dan langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Hei".

"Sudahlah ikut aja".

Dan itu membuat Naruto bingung.

Naruto tambah bingung karena ia dibawa ke sebuah gudang sekolah.

"Hei kenapa ka...".

"Ssstt diamlah dan dengarkan".

Naruto terdiam lalu ia mendengarkan sebuah suara desahan. Lalu Naruto melihat kedalam dengan sebuah celah lubang dan ia melihat kekasihnya sedang bergumulan dengan sesorang teman satu kelasnya.

"Ahh! Hinata ini sangat nikmat".

"Mereka selalu melakukanya!".

Naruto hanya diam saja lalu beralih melihat Shion.

"Kita pergi dari sini".

Shion melihat Naruto pergi dengan raut sedih lalu ia mengikuti Naruto ia sempat melirik gudang itu.

"Apa! kau sudah tahu jika Hinata dan Sasuke". "Dan kau hanya diam saja".

"Hinata itu kek...".

Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja akhirnya menyela.

"Dia bukan kekasihku lagi, ma walaupun aku belum memutuskanya sih".

"Jadi kenapa? Kau belum memutuskanya?".

"Hmm, Hobi mungkin!".

"Hobi? Jangan bercanda?".

"Jangan berteriak begitu".

"Maaf".

"Haaah! Aku tidak memutuskanya karena sebuah Hobiku? Ma lebih tepatnya Inspirasi".

"Lagian aku sudah tahu dari dulu, jika Hinata akan seperti itu".

"Inspirasi? Buat apa? Lalu kau sudah tahu dari dulu".

"Haaah! Kau selalu banyak bertanya!"Ujar Naruto lalu menarik tubuh Shion lalu mengapit nya.

Tentu Shion terkejut dan jantungnya bergedup kencang. "Na-Naruto-kun".

"Sssst diamlah"Ujar Naruto sembari menempelkan keningnya.

Wajah Shion memerah lalu matanya membola terkejut karena Naruto mencium bibirnya.

Ciuman mereka telah menjadi panas dan kedua lengan Shion di kalungkan di leher Naruto.

Naruto menyudahi ciumanya.

"Kau datanglah ke apatermentku kita akan bahas dan kau kuberitahu tentang Hobiku".

Shion hanya mengangguk pelan. "Bagus gadis pintar"Naruto tersenyum dan mengelus pipi Shion. "Ngomong-ngomong".

Shion bingung dengan akhir kata Naruto tapi ia menunggu.

"Kau sangat begitu lihai memuaskan bibirku, apa ini pertamamu?".

Shion hanya mengangguk pelan saja walaupun wajahnya memerah.

"Ohh pertama ya"

Dan di balas anggukkan pelan. Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Jangan lupa untuk datang"Ujar Naruto "Sebelum kita pergi lakukan sekali lagi".

Dengan begitu Naruto menyambar bibir Naruto dan Shion membalasnya.

Dan kini Naruto memainkan payudara Shion dan membuka kancing seragam yang di pakai Shion.

Shion hanya mendesah saja.

Skip.

Malam hari di Apaterment Naruto, sesuai janji Shion datang ke apatermen Naruto.

Wajah Shion masih memerah mengingat kejadian di sekolah ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

(Tok Tok Tok).

(Cek).

Shion melihat pintu telah dibuka dan ia melihat seorang wanita yang berpakaian Maid.

'Maid?'.

"Nona ada yang saya bantu".

"Master? Ya Master ada, apa kau sudah janji".

'Master? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenpa Naruto-kun dipanggil Master?'. "Ah ya aku sudah janji, Naruto-kun yang menyuruhku datang kemari".

Wanita Maid itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu silahkan masuk, aku akan memanggil master".

Shion yang masih kebingungan walaupun begitu iya tetap menuruti perintah wanita di hadapanya itu.

'Sebenarnya siapa wanita ini?'.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto datang. "Oh kau sudah datang" Naruto melangkah menghampiri Shion yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu. "Nabe siapkan minuman".

"Hai master"Ujar Nabe dan melangkah kedapur.

"Duduklah"Ujar Naruto dan tersenyum melihat Shion yang terkejut.

Dan akhirnya Nabe datang dengan membawa sebuah minuman.

"Nabe kau boleh pulang aku ingin berbicara dengan Shion".

"Baik kalau begitu saya permisi".

"Ah ya kasih salam ku pada Albedo, dan bilang padanya aku akan pulang saat liburan panas".

"Saya mengerti".

Dengan itu Nabe pergi dan meninggalkan NaruShion.

Hening.

"Jadi?"Celetuk Naruto.

"Ah ya Naruto-kun, siapa wanita itu dan kenapa kau dipanggil Master? Dan lagi siapa kau sebenarnya".

"Tunggu dulu satu satu pertanyaannya"Ujar Naruto sembari mengangkat kedua tanganya. Akan ku jelaskan semuanya tapi jangan menyela".

Dan dibalas anggukkan kepala dari Shion.

"Kalau begitu pertama Wanita tadi? Ma terlihat memakai pakaian Maid kan! Shion kau tau arti dari kata Maid?".

"Hmm! Pelayan?".

"Dan...?".

"Dan?"Ujar Shion yang bingung dan mengulangi kata 'Dan'. Tapi saat ia paham yang maksud dari Naruto, dan wajahnya berubah merah, "Ja-jadi ka-kau su-sudah melakukanya denganya! Dengan Maidmu".

"Ya! sebenarnya berapa kali".

Shion merasa sedih saat mendengarnya.

"Tapi itu dulu kalau sekarang cukup jarang semenjak aku bersekolah di Konoha".

Shion mendengar itu mendongkakkan kepalanya.

"Hm kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Seperti terlihat wanita yang tak bisa menggapai pria yang di cintainya".

"Eeh! Itu tidak mungkin"Teriak elak Shion.

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja. " Lalu yang pertanyaan kedua! Untuk pertama kau lihat itu"Ujar Naruto sembari menunjuk sesatu.

Shion menengok ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto dan itu sebuah lemari kecil.

"Buka dan lihatlah".

Shion sempat melihat Naruto lalu melangkah ke arah lemari lalu ia membuka dan ia melihat sebuah wadah kaset DVD Yang banyak lalu ia mengambil salah satu dan ia melihat?.

Wajahnya memerah saat melihat Cover kaset DvD tersebut.

Lalu ia mengambil satu lagi dan sama.

"JAV? Kenapa kau memilikinya dan lagi kenapa sebanyak ini?".

"Hm kenapa? Karena aku yang memproduksinya"Ujar Naruto dengan santainya.sembari meminum minumanya.

Doong

"Hah!"Tentu Shion terkejut tanpa sadar ia berteriak.

"Jangan berteriak begitu, aku tidak bohong , dan kau lihat alfabet di pembatas itu".

Tentu Shion menurutinya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ambillah yang huruf H urutan ketujuh".

Walaupun bingung Shion menuruti saja dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Cover kaset DVD yang ia ambil.

"Hi-Hinata?"Ujar gagap Shion lalu menatap Naruto. "Jadi kau benar-benar memproduksinya?".

"Sudah kubilangkan".

"Kapan kau merekamnya? Jika yang lain mungkin aku paham tapi jika ini Hinata, Hyuga Hinata?"Ujar Shion sembari mengipaskan kaset DVD yang Cover Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto tersenyum saja. "Itu Rahasia".

Dan membuat Shion mengembungkan pipinya.

"Mau melihat Videonnya?".

Shion bimbang tapi tak lama ia mengangguk pelan.

Dan akhirnya Naruto mebgambil kaset Dvd nya lalu memutarkan.

Skip.

Setelah Shion menonton tubuhnya menjadi panas dan menggesekkan kedua pahanya. 'Sial'.

"Mau melakukannya Shion"Bisik Naruto.

Tentu membuat tubuh Shion menjadi panas dan tanpa sadar ia mengangguk pelan.

Tbc..


End file.
